


World Burn

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mean Girls (2004), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Based on a Musical, F/F, F/M, High School, Panem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: "Every person in school's aware of her stare. When she tosses her hair they go perfectly still."How far would you go to be popular and hot?





	1. A Cautionary Tale

—Hey, I'm Johanna. I'm going to tell you the story of my good friend Katniss Everdeen. It's a cautionary tale of fear and lust and pride, based on actual events where people died. 

-Nobody died, Johanna. But how far would you go to be popular and hot? Would you resist temptation-

—No, you would not. We'll admit it, sometimes mean is what we are. Mean is easier than nice. And though mean can take you far, maybe this will make you think twice...

-Jo, lets be real here. Nobody reading this is actually going to take it seriously. They'll laugh at my obvious gayness and the fact that there's a character who's name is LITERALLY Katniss. That's one letter away from Katpiss. If only Glimmer had the brains to come up with that!

—Glimmer doesn't have any brains at all. Period. She's your second cousin, Finnick. I guess idiocracy runs in the family. 

-Hey! That's ableist... well, according to the woke seniors on the left side of the lunchroom it is. I mean, what is with them anyway? It's always "white people this" and "whitewashing" that. 

—Finnick, if you weren't gay as fuck I'd have called you ignorant by now. Perhaps it's because the main character is so obviously not white, but in the movie recreation she is? Jennifer Lawrence, we're looking at you. 

-Anyway-

—This is a cautionary tale about corruption and betrayal-

-And getting hit by a bus!

—You can't buy integrity at the mall, it's not for sale. 

-Nice!

—Thank you. 

-Wait, wait, wait, Johanna- that sounds like a quote stolen from 2012 tumblr. Were you sunflowergodangel?!

—Finnick, I was NINE YEARS OLD. 

-Okay, okay, I'll give you that. It was a good guess though, right?

—No. No, it wasn't. I'm not fake deep, dude. Not like the "depressed" locals on twitter who thought the gorl meme was funny. 

-Do NOT get me started on that!

—Shall we continue, Finnick?

-I think so, Johanna. 

—This is a cautionary tale. 

-Our story begins across the country is District 12!


	2. It Roars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss learns she is moving, and she starts a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to quickly state that this is written to be bad and cringey. It's based off of the Mean Girls musical. That's all. For better writing, check out my updated version of Forced Love, or any number of my Fantastic Beasts fics. Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Katniss Everdeen was sixteen years old, living in District 12. Though times were rough, she loved it there. She loved to go hunting, spending time basking in the sun and swimming in the pond among the fish and woodland creatures. She only hunted when needed, otherwise respecting the creatures that resided within the forests and allowing them their personal space. However, although she loved it, she felt alone. The only people she truly knew were her parents and little sister. District 12 was not heavily populated, to say the least. There were the few people in the Seam she knew, but other than that, she was alone. When she was younger she had her best friend Gale, but he had grown up and gone to work in the mines to support his family. That, and Katniss had admitted her feelings for him. She felt as if everyone had their friends, better than her woodland ones, and it was a feeling that roared throughout her entire being. 

“Katniss and Primrose, your father and I have a very important decision to make. There’s no more money here, and we’ve been offered the opportunity to travel to the Capitol and live there. It’s something that will benefit the entire family. We won’t be stuck here anymore.” Mrs. Everdeen said one day. Katniss perked up, and her sister’s entire being seemed to shine.

“Could I meet an obese person?” Prim asked, though nobody laughed.

“It’ll be a difficult adjustment, you’ll go to a real school-”

“Mom, I would love that, we need to try something new! We basically live in the woods, adventure’s what we do!” Katniss exclaimed, excited to be traveling to a new district. And the Capitol at that! 

There was no time to cry. Katniss was far too excited for all of the things she would see. Like high school, new friends, and fashion- and all the different kinds of coffee!

Suddenly Katniss had a feeling that the entire world was waiting to bring her happiness and friends, all for the brave girl who explored. It was a scary kind of feeling, but it was quite exhilarating, how it roared throughout her body.

The next week they moved to the Capitol, and Katniss tried everything she could imagine. However, her style- fashioned in the typical District 12 way- was often frowned upon by the more modern, up-to-date Capitol citizens. She didn’t have a care in the world though, for she was finally going to start high school! 

Her first day was rough.

Everyone ignored her, instead staring at the odd screens in front of their faces. Plus, it was crowded, all these students walking to their classes. “So, they’re tough. Challenge accepted! I just have to break into a pack- like wolves!”

Katniss tried that.

“It’s natural they attack. But it’s fine! I have to fight for the right to fit in. They want to be included like me, so eventually, I’ll win. Everybody wants connection. Yes, I know they have their friends, but what is one friend more? I know this, everyone knows this, so I’ll brush off their rejection, because they can’t ignore me forever!”

Her classes were just as awful as the students. Every time she got up, she was scolded by a teacher, for there were strict rules she hadn’t yet memorized or even known about. 

When the bell rang for lunch, she didn’t know where to go, so she went to the bathroom. That’s where everyone went in the films she watched. She sat on the toilet, and tried to suppress her tears as she ate a bite of lamb stew, her favorite meal that her mother had prepared the morning before.

A loud knock came from the stall, and then a male’s voice started yelling. “YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE A LONG TIME, YOU’RE EITHER CONSTIPATED OR DOING DRUGS!”

Katniss ran out, frantically yelling that she wasn’t doing drugs. There, two students laughed at her. “I’m sorry, that’s Finnick,” said a girl with heavy, dark makeup and red streaks in her brown hair. “And I’m Johanna Mason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Again, please keep in mind that this is written TO BE BAD. Anyway, kudos, comments, shares, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! Thank you for all your support!
> 
> Next Publication: "Searching For A Bitter Song," continuation of "Count Mistakes."


End file.
